Dangerous
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Yaoi, Urahara X Ichigo. After Ichigo looses his powers he is ambushed by a hollow he can't even see, Urahara saves him and feels are admitted even if they are dangerous and possessive. Seme!Kisuke X Uke!Ichigo, lemon. Inspired by Flesh by Simon Curtis


**Bleach- Dangerous**

**Yaoi, Urahara X Ichigo. After Ichigo looses his powers he is ambushed by a hollow he can't even see, Urahara saves him and feels are admitted even if they are dangerous and possessive. Seme!Kisuke X Uke!Ichigo, lemon.**

**Inspired by Flesh by Simon Curtis**

**Warning: Violence, swearing, smut (boyXboy), rough sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Dangerous**

"How is this even fair?" Ichigo gouged as he hid behind a nearby dumpster. He was breathing heavily and had a bleeding gash down his left arm, Ichigo had his right hand wrapped around the bloodiest part of it trying to keep pressure on it. He not only had lost his powers, Shiro, Zangetsu, basically all of his friends and _now _a hollow he couldn't even see was hunting him!

He was walking home from his job, his way of trying to move on with his life as a human and then he was blindsided as something sharp ripped down his left arm and he was thrown against a nearby fence. Ichigo had scrambled to his feet and after his senses failing him he ran for cover behind this dumpster.

He looked down at his blood-covered phone in his left hand; he had tried calling Ishida, Inoue and Sado for whatever reason they weren't picking up his calls. He was on his own and he had a feeling he was going to see the Soul Society a lot sooner than he thought after someone killed the hollow that was going to devour his soul.

The dumpster was suddenly tossed out of the way and all Ichigo could do was swear colorfully and he ran. He ran like he hadn't for quite a while and he spotted the Urahara Shoten coming into sight and he internally startled. He hadn't meant to come towards Urahara's place, but maybe it was his conscious telling him that the blonde he had the biggest crush on was the only one that could help him right now since the others weren't answering him.

Breathing was becoming harder and suddenly something grip onto his ankle and with a yell he was hanging upside down. Ichigo closed his eyes, knowing that he could do nothing to stop what was about to happen and readied himself to see his Shinigami friends sooner than they expected.

"_Awaken, Benihime!"_ A cold, angry voice called out and suddenly Ichigo was lying back on the ground, his vision slightly blurred as more blood poured from his wound, what he did see right before everything went dark was an all too familiar white and green stripped hat.

~~/~~

Kisuke Urahara wasn't sure when the last time he had felt this enraged.

It started when he sensed a hollow's presence nearby, but didn't think much of it. It wasn't until he felt Ichigo's lingering reiatsu right by the hollows that his heart froze up. He grabbed his cane that sheathed Benihime, slipping into a Gigai and raced out of the door to see Ichigo being held upside down by a low level hollow with it's mouth open ready to devour Ichigo while the orangette's left arm was leaking rivers of blood. That was when he felt his blood boil and Benihime strained against her seal begging to be let out to slaughter the hollow that _dared _to injure Ichigo and save the ex-shinigami. Well who was Kisuke to deny his own soul what it wanted and he walked towards the hollow, unsealing his Zanpakuto.

"_Awaken, Benihime!"_ Kisuke's voice was cold and full of rage all directed at this hollow that _dared _to hurt Ichigo. Benihime sang beautifully as she cleaved the hollow's arm clean off making it drop Ichigo onto the ground. Kisuke stood in front of Ichigo's fallen form protectively, scowling harshly as he saw the teen's eyes close as he fell unconscious with his blood staining the pavement around his fallen form. He had to make this death quick and painful he decided as he turned his gaze on the howling hollow that was clutching it's severed arm.

"_Nake, Benihime!" _Kisuke swung his Zanpakuto in an arch and watched dispassionately as a crimson red arch of energy cut the hollow in half. Kisuke strode over to the top half of the hollow and with a dark look, eyes filled with blood he brought Benihime down in a fatal stab and the hollow's mask was destroyed. Kisuke re-sealed Benihime who was satisfied with the death of the hollow before he turned back to the bleeding and unconscious form of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kisuke knelt beside the teen and muttered a few healing kido's, holding his hands over the bloodied form that was the teen's left arm and slowly, but surely the skin knitted itself back together. It took more time because Ichigo was human now, but Kisuke was damned if he was going to let Ichigo bleed out in front of his shop.

"Don't you dare die on me." Kisuke muttered as he glanced at the teen's pale face and dark circles under his eyes. He looked horrible and he had lost weight, but not muscle tone. Urahara felt another stab of anger echo though him directed at Aizen, Isshin and the Soul Society, they had done this to him.

"**All he has to do is ask and we will bring the Soul Society to its knees. The Vizard's will stand behind him, many will, but we, we will be by his side." **Benihime voiced Kisuke's own dark, hidden thoughts.

"Only if he asks, but it can't hurt to drop some hints." Kisuke said forced cheerfulness as he silently let out a breath of relief as the wound on Ichigo's arm healed completely.

"**You better get your act together then, if tonight is any indication…" **Benihime pressed and Kisuke grunted at her. He gently gathered the unconscious form of Ichigo in his arms, cradling the orange haired human against his chest protectively if not possessively.

"I don't want to remind him of what he used to be a part of… No matter my feelings about him." Kisuke told his Zanpakuto.

**"Keep telling yourself that Kisuke, something's are worth the risk and you know he is one of them. You've known since Isshin introduced you to him."** Benihime said knowingly before falling silent because she knew that he understood.

Kisuke entered his home with Ichigo in his arms securely. It was silent as he was the only one in town at the moment. He walked into his room, kicking the door shut behind him before he lay his former student down on his bed and tried his best to calm down the part of him that just wanted to rip off Ichigo's clothes and pound him into the mattress right then and there.

Kisuke ran his fingers over Ichigo's face and down his neck earning an interesting result from the unconscious Ichigo. The teen moaned a bit, not in pain, but pleasure and his jeans started to tent, he moaned a name softly, one that had Urahara freezing for a moment before a predatory smile spread across his lips.

"_Kisuke." _Ichigo had moaned and Urahara longed to hear the orangette scream his name. Holding himself back Kisuke got a cloth and a bowl of lukewarm water and mopped up the blood on Ichigo's arm until the red liquid was nowhere in sight.

Kisuke sat beside Ichigo after putting the bloodied cloth and water away and snapped his fingers, muttering a kido under his breath. He watched as chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and squinted up at him.

"Geta-Boushi?" Ichigo's voice was rough.

"Nice to see you again Kurosaki-Kun, even as a human you are getting into trouble. Naughty, naughty." Urahara lowered his voice on the last two words, leaning closer to the ex-Shinigami watching pleased as Ichigo's skin erupted in Goosebumps and Ichigo shifted, crossing his legs to hide his growing erection.

"Wasn't my fault, but I guess you saved me so uh… Thanks Urahara-San." Ichigo looked away, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"It was my pleasure Kurosaki-Kun." Urahara all but purred in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo swallowed hard and turned his head to the side to see Urahara was inches away from his face.

"I see you have a rather interesting reaction to my presence." Urahara said in a low voice, leaning closer to Ichigo's face, resting his hand on Ichigo's upper thigh dangerously close to his erection.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo gritted out, not looking at Urahara's grey eyes that could pierce your very soul.

"Mm, so you didn't moan my name?" Urahara's voice lower to a seductive tone and his hand inched closer to Ichigo's crotch.

"So you aren't getting hard at my mere presence?" He whispered again, palming Ichigo's erection through his jeans. Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat and his hips unconsciously bucked up into the hand.

"Because Ichigo-Kun, I think you are." Urahara gently bit Ichigo's earlobe as Ichigo shuddered at the touches.

"So what if I am. What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer he was going to get and Kisuke could hear the rejection in his tone and he disagreed with it completely.

He gripped Ichigo's chin and pressed his lips against the other man's. Ichigo gasped in surprise and Kisuke took this chance to plunge his tongue into Ichigo's warm mouth. He was exploring it completely as his hand moved from holding Ichigo's chin to gripping the back of Ichigo's neck, fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of Ichigo's neck and his other hand applying more pressure to Ichigo's hard on. Ichigo groaned unashamedly into the kiss and he shifted his hips to get some friction from Urahara's hand.

"I'm going to make you mine." Kisuke whispered as he pulled back from the kiss, Ichigo's lips already swelling up.

"You will belong to me Ichi-Kun and only me. Once you agree I don't ever plan on giving you back. Anyone who gets in my way to get to you will be destroyed. Do you have any problems with this?" The blonde spoke the words softly and possessively as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's wild hair, sharp grey eyes trained on Ichigo's chocolate eyes.

"No." Ichigo whispered with conviction as he pulled off that damn white and green-stripped hat. Ichigo wanted this, he always had. Even if it did feel like he signed a deal with the devil, it felt right to him and he wouldn't regret it.

"Good." Kisuke swooped down and kissed Ichigo harshly, twisting some of the orange hair between his fingers giving the strands little tugs as they kissed.

Kisuke then settled between the ex-Shinigami's legs, looming over Ichigo's body. Ichigo swallowed as Kisuke easily, too easily stripped him of his bloodied clothes exposing his whole body to the cool air of the night and the predatory gaze of the blonde.

Kisuke leaned down and skimmed his teeth over the flesh of Ichigo's neck gently before he bit down hard, working on leaving a mark smirking as he heard a gasp coming from Ichigo. His hands ran up and down every inch of his young lover's body, pinching and tweaking the skin every so often drinking in the sounds coming from Ichigo's lips.

Kisuke gripped Ichigo's wrists and slammed them down against the pillow above Ichigo's head getting a shocked noise from his lover, Kisuke pulled away from the appearing mark on Ichigo's neck to look at Ichigo through strands of his blonde hair.

His lips were parted as he breathed heavily, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed and hair spread around his head, shoulder muscles straining as Kisuke kept Ichigo's wrists pinned above his head. Kisuke removed his hands from Ichigo's and watched amused as Ichigo simply just crossed his wrists above his head, keeping them there like he knew what Kisuke wanted.

Complete domination.

Ichigo was giving it to him, willingly giving up control to his blonde lover. Kisuke leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips in a gentle kiss, thanking him silently for what he was giving up.

Ichigo kissed back enthusiastically all while keeping his arms above his head, he pressed his head back into the pillow eyes closing as Kisuke let a trail of bite marks down to his nipples. Ichigo bit his lip hard as Kisuke's tongue flicked over the hardening nubs while running his blunt nails down Ichigo's inner thighs dangerously close to his starting to get painful erection.

Kisuke noticed this and quickly changed their positions. Ichigo was now on his knees, hands gripping the headboard in front of him with his ass facing the blonde.

"Ngh!" Ichigo bit back a loud gasp as something slick probed at his tight entrance and hands gripped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Kisuke slid his talented tongue in and out of the clearly virgin entrance of his lover, knowing the strawberry was s virgin just made the blonde grow harder and more possessive of his lover.

Once Kisuke felt Ichigo's hole was slick enough with his salvia he retracted his tongue and slid his middle finger inside, eyes closing as he listened to the mix groan of pain and pleasure coming from his lover's mouth. He bent his finger inside of the hot heat a few times, testing the waters as they say.

Ichigo had his eyes squeezed shut as his fingers tightened on the wooden frame in front of him as Kisuke added a second finger, stretching the two fingers apart within him. It was nothing like the orangette had felt before; it was an odd mixture of pain and pleasure making him more turned on at each movement the blonde made with his fingers. The fingers brushed against a certain spot within the strawberry and white spots erupted across his vision as he arched his back letting out a loud wanton gasp.

"Found it." Kisuke smirked to himself as he brushed against the same spot again, getting another reaction from his lover before removing his fingers completely getting a small whine from Ichigo. Kisuke quickly stripped himself of his own clothes making Ichigo look over his shoulder, lust very evident in his face as stared at the very toned naked form of Kisuke.

Kisuke leaned over Ichigo's back, pressing his own body against his lover, trailing his tongue up the curve of the orangette's spine, pressing his cock against Ichigo's ass making his lover pushed back against it in need. Kisuke placed his hand against Ichigo's pulse point feeling it beating quickly against his fingers he smirked slightly.

"I'm going to make you scream Ichi-Kun." Kisuke purred in Ichigo's ear as he slowly circled his hips against Ichigo's ass teasingly. Ichigo breathed out loudly instead of word's as his head was fuzzy with lust and need.

Kisuke positioned the head of his cock at Ichigo's entrance and paused for a moment before he slammed his whole length into Ichigo, savoring the hot, tight heat that wrapped around him as he tried his hardest not to come right there. He listened to the scream that emitted from Ichigo's throat when he was entered, just what the blonde wanted to hear.

Ichigo's fingers started to shatter the wood around his grip as he did his best to adjust to the new feelings of pain, pleasure and being so full and stretched while breathing out through his nose. Kisuke dropped kisses up and down the length of his back in a soothing manner. Ichigo felt his whole body shaking as he used muscles he hadn't used in years to try to keep him self upright.

"Just let go Ichi-Kun." Urahara whispered knowingly into his lover's ear as he covered Ichigo's hands with his own and pried his fingers off the headboard. Ichigo sighed as he let him self fall face first onto the bed, arms thanking him for taking the stress off of them as they lay above his head still crossed at the wrists.

"Good boy." Kisuke whispered as he tightly gripped Ichigo's hips, rising his lover's ass up a bit more before he pulled back and thrusted his cock back inside his lover, pleased as Ichigo buried his face in the pillow and let out a muffled scream once more.

A few more thrusts and the screams turned into wanton moans of pleasure and Ichigo managed to raise him self onto his forearms, pushing back onto Kisuke's cock. Kisuke smirked and pulled his cock out completely much to the annoyance of Ichigo who looked back, orange bangs stuck to his sweaty, flushed face, eyes flashing with want and hidden danger.

"My name, say my name." Kisuke whispered into Ichigo's ear as he painfully pinched Ichigo's harden nipples.

"Ngh! K-Kisuke!" Ichigo groaned out arching into the touch.

"Again." Kisuke demanded, twisting Ichigo's nipples.

"Kisuke." Ichigo breathed out wantonly, rubbing his ass against his lover's rock hard cock, his own cock hard as well begging for attention. It felt like he was floating in a sex filled haze and all he wanted was Kisuke, all he would ever need was Kisuke.

Like Urahara read Ichigo's mind he smirked against the skin underneath Ichigo's ear and adjusted their positions. Ichigo was now sitting on Kisuke's lap, the blonde's cock easily sliding back inside the orangette's ass, Kisuke spread Ichigo's legs apart so they were hanging off his own legs. He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's rock hard cock, slowly started to stroke him while the other hand flicked the hard nub on his lover's chest all while thrusting up into Ichigo's ass with short bursts, hitting that sweet spot every other time.

Kisuke started to suck and kiss an unmarked part of Ichigo's shoulder while he kept his actions going, listening to the beautiful moans, groans and gasps coming from his lover, sounds reserved only for him.

"F-Fuck, Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted out as a practically hard thrust made him see white while the blonde's hand twisted and pull on his cock bring him ever so close to the edge when the hand on his cock formed a tight circle around the base of his cock with his fingers, stopping him from achieving his much wanted release.

"What do you want Ichi-Kun? Do you want to come?" Kisuke whispered in a low, rough voice as he thrusted upwards harder than before making Ichigo arch his back.

"Yes, god yes!" Ichigo gasped out.

"Then beg." Kisuke ordered and Ichigo felt himself get more turned on if possible by the dangerous and possessive tone.

"Kisuke, please, god _Kisuke_. Let me come." Ichigo begged as he arched as Kisuke rammed his cock deeper inside of him again.

"Since you asked so nicely." Kisuke pulled his fingers away from the tight circle they had made and with a harsh jerk Ichigo was screaming the blonde's name as he came hard, body arching and visioning going white for a moment or two while at the same time Kisuke slammed himself on more time inside his lover, ramming into that sweet spot groaning Ichigo's name, filling his lover with his own seed.

Kisuke stroked the limping cock a few more times as he rolled his hips as they rode out their orgasm's and the room was filled with heavy breathing as the two came down from their high. Ichigo was leaning limply back against Kisuke's shoulder, wincing as the other man pulled out of his sore ass, looking pleased at the trail of white that was coming out of the abused hole.

"I love you Ichi-Kun." Kisuke murmured.

"I love you too Kisuke." Ichigo whispered back as he swung his limp legs across Kisuke's so he was sitting on his lover's lap sideways, head tucked under the blonde's chin as he did his best to regain his breath and ability to think straight.

"…Do you want your powers back?" Kisuke asked suddenly, fingers running through the damp orange hair.

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed.

"If you got your powers back, what would you do with them?" Kisuke pressed on, other arm tightening around Ichigo's waist.

"I just want to protective the people I care about, I don't want to fight another war for the Soul Society… I just want to live my life." Ichigo answered after a moment or two.

"If you got your powers back, would you fight?" Kisuke took Ichigo's words into consideration.

"Only to protect those I care about… I want to be a doctor, I don't want to hurt people and I just want to help them. I wish I could have them back then just leave town after high school, leave all these memories of the Winter War behind me." Ichigo admitted quietly.

"If you could do that, who would you want to go with you?" Kisuke asked, a plan forming in his mind based off other ideas he had already thought about.

"You of course, my sisters, Inoue-Chan, Sado, maybe Ishida, the Vizored's… I miss them, even Hiyori-San." Ichigo listed off, chuckling at the memories of his time with the Vizored's.

"If I could make it happen, make it all happen… Would you agree to it, even if you never see your friends in the Soul Society again?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, I would." Ichigo yawned, eyes trying to close and Kisuke chuckled at his lover.

"Sleep Ichi-Kun, I will make it happen and anyone who stands in the way of our plan… I will personally stop them." Kisuke gently kissed his lover's lips as Ichigo fell asleep in the blonde's possessive embrace.

Kisuke kept threading his fingers through the orange hair as a plan formed in his mind, a dangerous one, but if it meant keeping his lover safe, he would destroy the very Soul King himself.

Ichigo only had to ask.


End file.
